


The Lost Transmissions

by fangirlfindingfun



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfindingfun/pseuds/fangirlfindingfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sided transmissions Ahsoka might have sent to Rex over the years after Order 66. Rex listens to them only after Sabine catches Wolf's lies about the Empire and lost transmissions from Ahsoka. (originally written for Rexoka Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Transmissions

6 months post order 66. 

Ahsoka Tano sat staring out the viewport of the blockade runner. As the stars streaked by, her mind wandered again to the last time she had said goodbye to Rex. Two weeks ago they had split up to pursue their own objectives in this new and terrible "Empire". Still, they planned to stay in touch and so Ahsoka figured it was not too soon for a quick comm call to say hello. Bail's people had set them up with untraceable comms and now was as good a time as any to test them out. 

"Rex, this is Ahsoka, come in? Rex?"

Figuring he must be out of range, she began recording a one way call he could pick up later. 

"Hi Rex, it's me. I was just wondering if you found any leads yet. I know how important it is to you to do all you can for your brothers. I'm heading to do some more recruiting myself. I won't say where, just in case these things are not as safe as Senator Organa claims them to be. But if you think back to a time, you were attacked by giant snow beasts, you might know what system I’m headed to. Anyway, I am sorry I missed you. I'm hoping we can talk soon. Ahsoka out."

As she set the comm back into place, Ahsoka sighed and truly hoped Rex would get her message and respond soon. She missed him more than she wanted to admit after everything that they had been through together. But, she supposed she could wait a few days. 

2 years post order 66

As her ship shot through hyperspace, Ahsoka heaved a heavy sigh. “That was too close, “ she said to nobody in particular. As a matter of fact no one was really listening. The command crew was busy checking on damage reports and the rest of the small group she was leading were stationed throughout the ship. 

Stepping quietly away from the bridge, Ahsoka headed to her quarters. The small room was sparsely furnished with very little to show of the woman who lived there. There were a few relics from her past on the top of the small desk in the room. A rock, a feather, her old Akul tooth headdress and a small carved wooden sculpture of a clone trooper helmet, complete with tiny Jaig eyes. It had been a gift for her first life day after the Jedi purge. A small token from Rex to help cheer her up. 

Staring at it now, Ahsoka felt her throat tighten with a sudden intensity of longing for her Captain. Two years and she had had no word from him. She missed him so much. Quickly she opened the drawer that held the comm she had last used to contact Rex. She dialed his code. Her heart soared for just a moment and then fell as the call was not answered. Needing to reach out tonight, she left a message. 

“Rex.. wow, it’s really been a long time hasn’t it? I know you are out there somewhere, I think I would know if you were gone, and I...I still sense you are alive. It was a tough day, we were ambushed and barely made it out. Someone leaked our location and now I don’t know who to trust. It was so much easier when you were with me. I could sure use you as my second in command. I'm remembering what a great team we used to be. You always had my back and kept me grounded. And I always had yours. I need some of that now Rex. It's hard to know who to trust out here anymore. I never worried with you around. I miss it. I miss you, please contact me...Ahsoka out.”

8 years post Order 66

The debris field around the planet stretch as far a she could see. Her heart broke as she recalled all the good men and women who were part of the movement. So many lost. And it was all her fault. She had misjudged the size of the Imperial presence in this system and sent all these freedom fighters to their deaths. Ashoka remembered the first time she had made a tactical error. At that time she had lost a whole squadron of fighter pilots over Ryloth. The feeling of failure, was like a slap in the face. Quickly excusing herself from the bridge, she hurried to find a quiet corner to breathe. 

Leaning against the wall of the empty galley, Ashoka took a deep breath. Crossing her arms around her middle she noticed the utility pocket with the comm she kept on her now at all times. Shaking, she picked it up and began to speak.

“Rex, it's me. It's been so long. I don’t really know why I bother sending these anymore. If you get them, then you made your point. I hope you can forgive me for the choices I made so long ago. It really seemed right at the time. But...Rex...today was so hard. I lost so many people. It was like I was 15 again costing the lives of my whole squadron over Ryloth. Do you remember? You were always so good at handling the loss of your brothers Rex. I know it hurt you like it hurts me even now. Do you remember when you found me after Fives was killed and we drank too many Correllian ales... And how we we cried and held each other all night. I have never felt closer to anyone...Force I miss it Rex. I hate this. It’s too hard to be strong for a whole rebellion. I really need you with me...Please comm me. I have to believe you are out there. Please find me again..please….Ahsoka out.”

 

13 years post Order 66 

The stars of hyperspace streaked by as Fulcrum finished her last message. Operating this many cells was both exciting and exhausting. Real progress was being made and they were hitting the Imperials left and right. Both big jobs like what had happened on Gorse and small acts of sabotage. Generally making it tough on the Empire to operate in some systems. 

With a moment of peace, Ahsoka headed to her quarters to meditate. Seated on her bed, she relaxed and let her mind wander. Only a few minutes in and she was hit with a vision of such intensity, it shocked her into a wide eyed defensive stance. 

The vision was of Rex, or at least she felt it was him. The years had changed him so much. He was in trouble in her vision although how, she could not tell. She needed to warn him. Taking out her old comm, she spoke quickly. 

Rex….It’s me, Ahsoka. I saw you in the Force. I’m worried. You were in danger. Be careful. I really need you to contact me. I always just figured you were out there and we would see each other again. I could not forgive myself if I never got to tell you. Rex..It was a mistake. We should have never gone different ways. I knew you would stay if I just asked, but how could I. They were your brothers. Your only family. I couldn't have come between you and them, so I lied to you. I really wanted, no, needed you to stay, but I couldn’t ask it of you. But I want you to come back now. I want you to fight this fight with me. I want to feel again, what we had for those few weeks on Mandalore, it,...it was amazing. It's been so lonely to do this on my own, to be in charge all the time. I want to let my guard down and you are the only one I want, and have ever wanted to do that with. I want you to hold me again like all those years ago. Please find me. Come back to me….Rex.. I love you. Please be careful….please…. 

15 years six months post Order 66 

Wolfe approached Rex as the Ghost left the planet they had called home for so long. 

“Rex, I am so sorry I kept these from you, I still don't think I trust the Jedi, but I trust you.” Wolfe handed Rex a data chip.”These are from Commander Tano.”

Turning to Ezra, Rex asked where he could find a bit of privacy on the ship. He would deal with Wolfe later.

“I kinda like the aft gun myself.” said Ezra. 

“Great kid, just point the way.”

Setting himself comfortably in the small turret, Rex placed the card in the port of his data pad. Immediately the sound of a comm chirrup hit his ears followed by the sweet voice of the young Togrutan he had loved so long ago. The voice broke his heart at the same time it lifted him up like nothing had in years. By the time Rex had listened to all the calls, tears ran freely from his eyes. Recognizing what they had both given up to pursue their own goals tore at his very being. The years of seeking and finding his brothers had been worth so much to him, but what he had lost to do it was almost too much to bear. All those years ago, he believed that she had chosen the galaxy over him to give her an out of what they had become. But now he knew, she had only made him believe it so he could help his brothers. She loved him then. She loved him still but would it be enough? Before he could think any further, the Ghost docked with the blockade runner.

“Rex!? Time to go!.” Ezra yelled up. 

Rex wiped his eyes and looked out at the stars. Maybe it was not too late, maybe they could make it work this time. Rex smiled and his heart was filled with a new hope as he walked down the ramp to meet Ahsoka for the first time in 14 years. She loved him and he loved her and maybe that would be enough.


End file.
